Fan:Hagurumon (DCS)
Hagurumon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Hagurumon is partner to a Tamer named Jason Storm. Description Hagurumon has a desire to stop anyone from causing any harms for others. He knows that battles can cause destruction, but feels that security is never worth of sacrificing any freedom or joy from life. After realizing that the new ruling body of the Digital World represented things he didn't accept, he decided to side with Kudamon and Wizarmon, and therefore with the Tamers as well. Attacks *'Madness Gear': Buries a black gear with a built-in computer virus within the body of the opponent, disturbing their mental healhty. Appearances Digimon: Ordeal of Deva Hagurumon first appeared as Guardromon when he and Wizarmon had infiltrated among the Digimon who joined the Deva in their cause. But during the attack in New York, one of the other Digimon, Cockatrimon, punished Guardromon for his betrayal by turning him into stone with his Petra Vsion. In the former headquarters of the W.N.D.D., Guardromon was healed by Wizarmon, but due to loss of some power, Guardromon De-Digivolved into Hagurumon. He befriended Jason Storm, a friend of the Tamers. Hagurumon was later among those who found out that the Deva were searching for Calumon and that a lifeform known as the DigiGnomes had given the Tamers their D-Arks. Mei also received her own D-Ark, making Wizarmon her partner. Then the Deva launched a new attack in Miami, Florida. It was also revealed that the real Predisent was dead and the impostor was Mahoragamon the Monkey Deva. The battle was almost hopeless until the Tamers received permanent Blue Cards to be used. Jason, however, was left without one, but was able to use only normal cards to boost Guardromon's powers to be used against weaker opponents like Yanmamon and Boarmon. After other Tamers defeated Vikaralamon the Pig Deva, Mahoragamon and Caturamon the Dog Deva, managed to capture Calumon and take him to the Digital World. Wanting to know what was the new threat Deva explained to be fighting against, Hagurumon decided to join Tatsuya's plan to travel into the Digital World once the new Digi-Gate Arch would be completed. Digimon: Evolution Beyond One year after the battle of Miami, Hagurumon and the other Partner Digimon followed their respective Tamers into the Digital World to save Calumon and confront the Deva once and for all. During the journey, Beelzemon (Impmon's Mega form) kills Mei's partner Wizarmon and Guilmon Dark Digivolves into Megidramon who brutally kills Caturamon. Hagurumon wants to fight, but Jason fears that he would die, just like Wizarmon. Soon, after Tatsuya and Guilmon to Biomerge into Guilmon's true Mega form: Gallantmon, Mercurimon, who originally sent the Deva to steal Calumon, arrives. Hagurumon Digivolves into Guardromon to assist Gallantmon a little bit, while Andy and Terriermon learn to Biomerge into SaintGalgomon and fight Mercurimon. Gallantmon manages to overpower Beelzemon, but Mei pleads others to spare Beelzemon and when Apollomon makes both the Tamers and Mercurimon realize their mistakes. They are then informed about the existence of D-Reaper, a malevolent multi-agent program who believes that humans and Digimon don't deserve to exist. The Tamers return to the real world, but then a fake Mei created by D-Reaper allows the malevolent program to invade two worlds instead of just one. Digimon: Judgement Code When Tatsuya, Andy and Vera separated from adults to find a way to save Mei on their own, Hagurumon and Jason chose to remain with adults. Jason's parents didn't really like Hagurumon, but Jason left them to help Tatsuya and the others who became capable of Biomerging with their Partner Digimon in the real world as well. Jason was able to use his Digimon cards in order to make Hagurumon significantly more powerful and even to stand as Guardromon against ADR's (Agents of D-Rapers) with power equivalent to Ultimate Level Digimon. The Tamers are also joined by Beelzemon who wants to make up for killing Wizarmon, as well as Grani, a mechanical ship which acts as Gallantmon's mount. After D-Reaper's main body and Mei's prison were located in the Core Layer of the Digital World, Hagurumon and Jason remain in the real world to destroy the most powerful ADR's. But when D-Reaper is finally deactivated by Tatsuya and Guilmon, Hagurumon, Jason, Kyle, Susan, Piccolomon and Lopmon came to rescue their friends. After that Jason and Hagurumon become official members of the United Digital Activity Agency, the replacement of the W.N.D.D. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon